So far there have been TV and VTR compound sets. However, in conventional compound sets, the VTR is fixed to a cabinet with screws inserted from the bottom and/or both sides of the cabinet. Therefore, when the VTR is fixed, micro-switches on a printed circuit board on the front face of the VTR are not always placed in a desired close position to the console buttons on the front face of the cabinet. This tends to cause malfunctions due to their separation after long use even if they are closely set the first time.